


I Wanna Go

by d3adendsinmymind



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, Crack, Fluff, I kin Light in this fic, L is shocked but also a little turned on, Light has airpods because he's just awesome, Light is just a deer caught in headlights, M/M, Mello listens to britney spears too, No Smut, SO, Suggestive Themes, This was inspired while dancing in the mirror and listening to 'I wanna go'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3adendsinmymind/pseuds/d3adendsinmymind
Summary: Light is over-stressed and misses his home life. And then, one night, he finds his beloved airpods. The airpods that help him listen to all of his music discreetly, especially Britney Spears. He decides to put on a little concert, but only for himself. Unfortunately, L walks in and gets a free show as well. And L is quite interested, especially in the provocative lyrics. Some Death Note crack/slight fluff, nothing serious:)
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	I Wanna Go

**Author's Note:**

> This is so stupid but I always wonder about what happened between Light and L in their private moments. Like, since Light was innocent during this time, I think him and L developed a tentative friendship. Or, maybe that’s just all of the fan fiction i’ve read getting to me. I just know Light would be a fan of Britney Spears, he respects the queen of pop. Also I know the anime/manga takes place in the early 2000s but this song came out in like 2009ish and Light has airpods just cuz, so the time period doesn’t really matter. This is just some silly, cute fluff for ya'll.

Light closed the bathroom door and sighed, feeling exhaustion run rampant through his body. It was three in the morning, and he had just had to force L to finally shut down his computer and attempt to retire for the night. It was ridiculous, the man almost never slept! And Light, obviously not being an insomniac, missed his normal bedtime routine. He missed being able to peacefully retire to his nice dark room. He missed not waking up every few moments due to L’s insistent typing.

And he especially missed his nighttime routine of performing concerts for himself.

This habit was obviously one Light kept to himself. For if anyone were to ever discover, they would think of Light as some kind of freak. Instead of a perfect, responsible student. And especially considering Light was an adult, this behavior was quite juvenile for anyone to ever know about. 

But in private, Light enjoyed lip-syncing along to his favorite songs. He would pretend he was a famous singer, someone like Hideki Ryuga. He would imagine he had thousands of cheering fans, that all loved him. 

And especially after a hard day, this habit was quite stress relieving. 

This habit had helped Light, too. It had helped him practice his most seductive faces when he was younger. Light, when he was alone, would practice how to tousle his hair in the way that looked the sexiest. He had learned how to make the perfect bedroom eyes, and which smile made him look the cutest. Though he wasn’t a narcissist, Light loved to watch himself giving his little show in the mirror. And it helped the usually perfect and uptight student to let loose and have fun. 

Light sighed, and made his way over to the bathroom counter. The chain rattled as he grabbed his toothbrush, and he groaned. Before he could grab the toothpaste, however, his eyes landed on his beloved airpod case. His father had gifted them to Light a few days into his captivity with L. It was so Light could listen to music while he was studying, and not disturb others.

And they were very convenient for this reason. Another one of Light’s dirty little secrets was that he loved to listen to pop music. And his favorite artist of all time was Britney Spears. But, obviously, he would never let the task force know THAT. No, they were to continue on thinking that Light was a super serious college student. They probably believed Light listened to classical music.

L would most definitely make fun of Light for knowing all of the lyrics to ‘Toxic.’ But, L wasn’t here right now. No, the raven-haired detective was dutifully seated outside. Giving Light utter privacy.

Light smirked and grabbed the airpods, quietly thanking God for this blessing. Even though it had only been about two weeks, this time had been the most stressful of Light’s life. L was not the easiest person to deal with, much less live with. Their personalities clashed quite often. That and L’s insistence that he was Kira made for some quite nasty brawls and very heated arguments. Light was elated to finally retain at least one shred of normalcy into his life.

He pulled out his phone, making sure that the airpods were connected. He most definitely did not want L to hear that he was about to listen to ‘I Wanna Go.’

As the music filled his ears, Light grabbed a lone hairbrush sitting on the counter. He stared into the mirror and started to slightly swing his hips to the beat.

Shaking his hair out sightly, he dramatically started to lip-sync.

'Lately I’ve been stuck imagining.’ Light quietly mouthed into the hairbrush, looking up from underneath his fringe. ‘What I wanna do, and what I really think.’

He glanced at the still closed door in the mirror, and continued. ‘Time to blow, out!’ He leaned on the countertop and seductively looked at his reflection, growing looser and braver by the second.

‘Be a little inappropriate. Cuz I know that everybody's thinking it, when the lights…OUT’

He walked backwards from the counter and raised his right hand, beckoning his reflection with a pointer finger. ‘Shame, on me!’ He fluffed out his hair and slowly sauntered back to the mirror. ‘To need, release!’ He then, boldly, jumped up and sat on the counter. Pressing his hands lightly to the mirror, as if stroking another’s cheek, he gave himself a cheeky wink. ‘U-Uncontrollably.”

As he heard the music speed up, he leapt off the counter again and graceful spun to the center of the bathroom to deliver the chorus. 

“I-I-I wanna goooo…all the wayyy. Taking out my freak tonight.’ He started bouncing slightly, and raised the hairbrush up to his mouth. ‘I-I-I wanna showww, all the d-dirt I got running through my mind. Woah!’

Now enthusiastically shaking his head, he started moving his shoulders to the beat and bouncing even more so. ‘I-I wanna go, all the wayyy! Taking out my freak tonight!’

L was sitting, crouched in his normal position, when he first heard the chain rattling wildly. At first, he ignored the sounds. *Light-kun must be quite aggressive when he brushes his teeth.* He mused to himself.

However, L grew more concerned after he heard heavy footsteps. And what sounded like a hoard of elephants behind the bathroom door. It sounded as if Light was…pacing? Maybe he was trying to escape, or do something Kira-related!

With this thought, L quickly stood and hesitantly knocked on the door. “Light-kun? Are you quite alright?” He received no response, and so he knocked louder. Still, his knocks were not answered. 

Then, L was sure he could hear quiet whispering. And while he could not make out the words, he knew Light’s voice very well. Especially his whisper voice. Light would often hiss at him in the early hours of the morning to ‘stop typing, it’ll give me a seizure!’

Was Light talking on the phone? Was he attempting to secretly conspire with perhaps another Kira? *Doesn’t he know I have camera’s in every room, anyway?* L thought sourly. 

“Light-kun? If you do not answer, I will be forced to check on you.” L threatened, and still got no response. Oh, for crying out loud! L wasn’t one to disturb other’s privacy, but he was quite concerned with his prime suspect’s lack of communication. 

*What if he is hurt? Or choking? Then, it would only be right to barge in and save him.* L thought to himself, looking at the door handle heatedly. This was his building, his room after all! He should be able to move freely into whatever room he pleased.

And he definitely wasn’t intimidated by Light, a mere teenager! Not at all, L was the world’s three greatest detective’s after all. Even if Light’s stares sometimes scared him…

As L gripped the door handle, he suddenly had a quite disturbing thought flash through his mind. *What if he’s…pleasuring himself?* L shuddered, not wanting to walk in on such a scene. Being a teenager growing up at Whammy’s had given him quite enough experience in the art of walking in on others, accidentally. It was never not awkward, and L wanted to avoid walking in on a teenager, of all people! That was quite morally grey, considering his own age. 

And considering the fact that Light was probably Kira. L definitely did NOT want to experience accidentally catching an eyeful of a mass murderer masturbating.

“Light-kun? Due to your lack of response, I will now be entering the bathroom. Please make yourself decent.” L called out his final warning, and still received silence. Frowning, he opened the door tentatively and shut his eyes. Just in case. 

“Light?” L called out again, eyes still tightly shut. Even after he had entered the bathroom, Light still wasn’t answering!

So, he slowly opened his eyes. And he was rather shocked at the sight in front of him.

It seemed he was watching Light, dancing! Not only that, but L could now hear more clearly that Light seemed to be whispering lyrics. Light had a hairbrush in one of his hands, and was actually twirling!

L now saw that the reason behind Light’s muteness was a pair of small airpods inside of the brunette's ears. 

‘…I’ve been told what you do with it, we keep both my hands above the blanketss…when the lights, out!’ L then heard what Light was lip-syncing, and frowned. That sounded quite provocative. 

So L, not knowing exactly what to do, stood there and dumbly watched as Light continued to swing his hips questionably. Light’s eyes had been closed when L walked in, and obviously he had not heard the detective enter. L knew he should probably just walk out and pretend to have never seen this little display, but he was much too interested to simply leave now!

Light looked memorizing like this. With his face slightly flushed, his hair messy and sticking out…and the carefree expression that was on his face made it almost impossible for L to look away.

Also, this was quite funny. For Light was clearly not a dancer. 

'I-I wanna go..all the wayyyy-‘ Light whispered, throwing up his arm. This was the arm with the chain attached. And so, noticing that there was now weight attached to the chain, Light’s eyes quickly snapped open. Meeting L’s eyes in the mirror, the brunette froze in horror. 

Light was mortified and quickly ripped the white earbuds from his ears. “W-what…you can’t just barge in here!"

L just stared at him owlishly, seemingly unaffected. “Light-kun was not answering me, I had to make sure he was alright.”

Light felt himself blush furiously and tried desperately to think of a believable excuse that would somehow salvage his dignity. “I…was busy.” He offered lamely, still hearing the faint music blaring from the headphones in his palm.

“I can see that.” L, the bastard, suddenly smirked at him. “Light-kun is quite the performer, isn’t he?”

Light swallowed thickly and quickly turned around, returning the airpods back into their rightful case. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He sniffed, hoping L would have the good manners to simply act as if this awkward moment had not just occurred. 

L, however, seemed content to continue to stare at Light in amusement. “What, were you pretending that hairbrush was a microphone?” L snickered, gesturing to the brush Light still kept tightly gripped in his hand.

Light dropped the brush suddenly as if it were made of fire. “Shut up, L.” He hissed, eyes narrowing. “I was just brushing my hair, that’s all!”

L, scoffed in disbelief, and eyed Light knowingly. “It does not seem that the brush was making much contact with your head, Light-kun.”

Light just folded his arms and scowled. “You must be seeing things.” He snapped. L cocked his head. 

“Light is embarrassed, isn’t he?” L asked teasingly. “There is no need to be, I have lived with small children in the past. And while I never expected someone like Light-kun to enjoy lip-syncing-“

Light stomped his foot, he was furious. “I was just listening to music! What, is that a crime now?” He sneered, hoping to somehow scare L away from this conversation.

“It might be, considering how suggestive those lyrics sounded. “ L smirked. “Light-kun wishes to ‘keep his hands above the blankets,’ yes?”

Light felt his face heat to possibly maximum capacity, and decided to stare down at the floor. “Shut up…it’s not like that..” He mumbled, sourly. “I just like the instrumentals, that’s all.”

“Hm.” L hummed, still staring at Light knowingly. “Fortunately, this has made your Kira percentage go down quite considerably. It does not seem reasonable that a murderer would also be capable of singing along to Britney Spears.”

“W-well…how do YOU know what song that was?” Light challenged, smirking. He thought he had won.

“My twelve year old protege, Mello, listens to that song.” L informed Light. “It does bring joy to my heart, knowing that Light-kun still retains some juvenile innocence under that stuffy persona.”

Light now decided he would simply storm out of the bathroom, purposely bumping into L’s shoulder on the way out. How dare L! Who did that man think he was, comparing Light to a lowly preteen? Light was not some child, he was a super smart college student!

L, however, grabbed onto Light’s wrist and backed him into the nearest wall. Light gulped, L’s eyes now held a strange new fire. What was he planning on teasing Light about now?

“Light, you should not be ashamed.” L told him, mischievously. “And I would hope that my watching Light-kun had not deterred him. In fact, I hope he continues on with his little concerts. I would be most interested to watch them back on the security footage.”

“W-what?” Light squeaked, not liking the new tone of voice L had adopted. “What…camera’s?” Light lamely asked.

L, ignoring him, suddenly brought his face closer to Light’s. Light’s breath hitched, and he felt his blood heat up. “You looked very attractive, just now.” L whispered hotly in his ear. “I think I may now have an additional theory about Light. And I will make sure to investigate that, thoroughly.”

Light felt his heart beat heavily, and sucked in quite the deep breath when L pulled away. He smirked at Light, deviously. 

As Light shakily followed L back to the bed, he gulped loudly. He really hated Kira, in this moment. When he found the person responsible for putting him under suspicion, he would wring their neck. This uncomfortable situation never would have happened, if not for Kira.

L smiled to himself, pleased that he now had blackmail material on Light. And also at the fact that he now knew one of Light’s secrets. Maybe the Kira investigation would bring him some fun, after all.

And Light decided that he really didn’t like Britney Spears anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> One-shots are milesss easier than multi-chapters to write, Lawd. Whatddya think? Series? (Probably not, I think Light's too scarred to ever even touch his airpods again. If ya'll have any suggestions for fics or one-shots, lemme know:) As always, review and comment! And no I do not own Death Note, and no I am not making any money off this work, obviously;) And I do not own Britney Spears or 'I Wanna Go.'


End file.
